sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Espana-class Battleship
There are two variants to this ship. The Spanish variant contains a heavy secondary and tertiary battery while the Mexican variant sacrifices this a bit to gain added range. Spanish Navy ''Espana, '''Spain Battleship laid down 1909' (Engine 1921) Displacement: ''' 11.905 t light; 12.806 t standard; 13.864 t normal; 14.710 t full load '''Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (458,99 ft / 436,35 ft) x 78,74 ft x (25,49 / 26,72 ft) (139,90 m / 133,00 m) x 24,00 m x (7,77 / 8,14 m) Armament: 8 - 12,00" / 305 mm 50,0 cal guns - 848,78lbs / 385,00kg shells, 150 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1909 Model 2 x Twin mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 x Twin mounts on sides amidships Aft Main mounts separated by engine room 20 - 4,00" / 102 mm 50,0 cal guns - 33,88lbs / 15,37kg shells, 150 per gun Quick firing guns in casemate mounts, 1909 Model 20 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 - 1,85" / 47,0 mm 45,0 cal guns - 3,19lbs / 1,45kg shells, 150 per gun Quick firing guns in deck mounts, 1909 Model 4 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 2 - 0,79" / 20,0 mm 45,0 cal guns - 0,25lbs / 0,11kg shells, 600 per gun Machine guns in deck mounts, 1909 Model 2 x Single mounts on sides amidships Weight of broadside 7.481 lbs / 3.393 kg Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 8,00" / 203 mm 283,63 ft / 86,45 m 10,65 ft / 3,25 m Ends: 4,00" / 102 mm 152,70 ft / 46,54 m 10,65 ft / 3,25 m Upper: 6,00" / 152 mm 283,63 ft / 86,45 m 8,00 ft / 2,44 m Main Belt covers 100% of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead: 1,50" / 38 mm 283,63 ft / 86,45 m 23,46 ft / 7,15 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 12,0" / 305 mm 8,00" / 203 mm 10,0" / 254 mm 2nd: 2,00" / 51 mm 1,00" / 25 mm 1,00" / 25 mm - Armoured deck - single deck: 4,00" / 102 mm For and Aft decks Forecastle: 2,00" / 51 mm Quarter deck: 2,00" / 51 mm - Conning towers: Forward 10,00" / 254 mm, Aft 0,00" / 0 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Geared drive, 4 shafts, 17.804 shp / 13.282 Kw = 19,50 kts Range 5.000nm at 16,00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 1.903 tons Complement: 638 - 830 Cost: £1,299 million / $5,195 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 1.583 tons, 11,4% Armour: 5.372 tons, 38,8% - Belts: 1.922 tons, 13,9% - Torpedo bulkhead: 369 tons, 2,7% - Armament: 1.328 tons, 9,6% - Armour Deck: 1.629 tons, 11,7% - Conning Tower: 124 tons, 0,9% Machinery: 613 tons, 4,4% Hull, fittings & equipment: 4.337 tons, 31,3% Fuel, ammunition & stores: 1.958 tons, 14,1% Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0,0% Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 19.658 lbs / 8.917 Kg = 22,8 x 12,0 " / 305 mm shells or 3,9 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1,20 Metacentric height 4,9 ft / 1,5 m Roll period: 14,9 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0,56 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1,35 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a ram bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0,554 / 0,561 Length to Beam Ratio: 5,54 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 20,89 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 48 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 52 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 0,00 degrees Stern overhang: 9,84 ft / 3,00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20,00%, 16,40 ft / 5,00 m, 15,09 ft / 4,60 m - Forward deck: 30,00%, 15,09 ft / 4,60 m, 15,09 ft / 4,60 m - Aft deck: 35,00%, 15,09 ft / 4,60 m, 15,09 ft / 4,60 m - Quarter deck: 15,00%, 15,09 ft / 4,60 m, 15,09 ft / 4,60 m - Average freeboard: 15,20 ft / 4,63 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 90,6% - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 108,4% Waterplane Area: 24.068 Square feet or 2.236 Square meters Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 98% Structure weight / hull surface area: 148 lbs/sq ft or 722 Kg/sq meter Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0,93 - Longitudinal: 1,98 - Overall: 1,00 Hull space for machinery, storage, compartmentation is adequate Room for accommodation and workspaces is adequate Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Mexican Navy The Mexicana class represents the locally produced licensed version of the Espana produced by Mexico and then refurbished with oil instead of coal boilers by Spain under agreement with the shipyards in Costa Rica. These ships represent the first battleship construction done in Mexico as opposed to purchase on the wider market. ''Mexicana, '''Mexico Battleship laid down 1909' (Engine 1921) Displacement: 11,764 t light; 12,531 t standard; 13,300 t normal; 13,915 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (446.19 ft / 436.35 ft) x 78.74 ft x (25.49 / 26.40 ft) (136.00 m / 133.00 m) x 24.00 m x (7.77 / 8.05 m) Armament: 8 - 12.00" / 305 mm 50.0 cal guns - 874.99lbs / 396.89kg shells, 120 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1909 Model 2 x 2-gun mounts on centreline, evenly spread 2 x 2-gun mounts on sides amidships 12 - 4.00" / 102 mm 50.0 cal guns - 33.89lbs / 15.37kg shells, 150 per gun Quick firing guns in casemate mounts, 1909 Model 12 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 - 0.79" / 20.0 mm 45.0 cal guns - 0.24lbs / 0.11kg shells, 600 per gun Machine guns in deck mounts, 1909 Model 4 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread Weight of broadside 7,408 lbs / 3,360 kg Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 11.0" / 279 mm 280.00 ft / 85.34 m 12.00 ft / 3.66 m Ends: 3.00" / 76 mm 156.00 ft / 47.55 m 12.00 ft / 3.66 m Main Belt covers 99 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 2.00" / 51 mm 280.00 ft / 85.34 m 23.50 ft / 7.16 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 72.00 ft / 21.95 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 12.0" / 305 mm 8.00" / 203 mm 10.0" / 254 mm 2nd: 2.00" / 51 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 4.00" / 102 mm Forecastle: 2.00" / 51 mm Quarter deck: 2.00" / 51 mm - Conning towers: Forward 10.00" / 254 mm, Aft 3.00" / 76 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Geared drive, 4 shafts, 12,682 shp / 9,461 Kw = 18.00 kts Range 7,500nm at 12.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 1,384 tons Complement: 619 - 805 Cost: £1.254 million / $5.015 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 1,857 tons, 14.0 % - Guns: 1,857 tons, 14.0 % Armour: 5,455 tons, 41.0 % - Belts: 1,854 tons, 13.9 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 487 tons, 3.7 % - Armament: 1,363 tons, 10.2 % - Armour Deck: 1,595 tons, 12.0 % - Conning Towers: 157 tons, 1.2 % Machinery: 437 tons, 3.3 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 4,014 tons, 30.2 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 1,536 tons, 11.5 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 20,142 lbs / 9,136 Kg = 23.3 x 12.0 " / 305 mm shells or 4.3 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.23 Metacentric height 5.1 ft / 1.6 m Roll period: 14.6 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 71 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.56 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.54 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.532 / 0.537 Length to Beam Ratio: 5.54 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 20.89 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 43 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 45 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 0.00 degrees Stern overhang: 9.84 ft / 3.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 16.50 ft / 5.03 m, 15.00 ft / 4.57 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 15.00 ft / 4.57 m, 15.00 ft / 4.57 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 15.00 ft / 4.57 m, 15.00 ft / 4.57 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 15.00 ft / 4.57 m, 15.00 ft / 4.57 m - Average freeboard: 15.12 ft / 4.61 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 70.2 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 108.8 % Waterplane Area: 23,567 Square feet or 2,189 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 97 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 150 lbs/sq ft or 731 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.92 - Longitudinal: 2.13 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Adequate accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Excellent seaboat, comfortable, can fire her guns in the heaviest weather Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Mexican Naval Vessels